walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
U.S. Military
The U.S. military, known collectively as the Armed Forces of the United States, are the combined military forces of The United States of America. It is made up of five armed service branches: Army, Air Force, Navy, Marine Corps, and Coast Guard. Each branch of the military has a unique approach towards protecting America's interests and ensuring global peace. It is informally referred to as the "Military" within the fictional realms of the The Walking Dead universe. According to many survivors in both the television and the comic series, the Military attempted to contain the outbreak, but were ultimately overrun by the sheer numbers of the undead. As such, many scattered outposts, vehicles, and equipment remain behind as many of its members have either fallen victim to the hordes of walkers or have retreated elsewhere. In Fear The Walking Dead, the California Army National Guard was last reported to be active in Edwards Air Force Base, but the fate of the rest of the military in the television universe remains unknown. In the comics, the military still exists in some fashion, but has yet to be encountered by any character.Letter Hacks: Issue 16 "Wildfire" Pandemic During the onset of the outbreak, as local law enforcement was being overwhelmed, an apparent executive order was made to declare a state of emergency. As it most likely became evident that FEMA could no longer handle things on its own, the U.S. military responded and assisted. The Military's initial strategy was to evacuate and protect as many civilians as possible. Ferrying them to designated safe zones or large cities where aid stations and refugee centers were located at.Season 1: Episode 1 - Days Gone Bye - Mentioned by Morgan Jones However, this proved less feasible when the cities began to collapse due to the ever increasing number of the undead. As this happened, many people fled in large numbers, effectively jamming any or all roads leading in or out of the cities, and trapping many helpless victims within.Season 2: Episode 5 - Chupacabra - (Flashback) Shane and Lori are stuck in a traffic jam and soon witness the Military's shocking effort in containing the outbreak in Atlanta. This created chaos and the Military were authorized to use deadly force to regain control of the situation. This resulted in major cities and roads being bombed or destroyed by jets and helicopters and soldiers firing on unarmed civilians, whether they were infected or not,Season 1: Episode 6 - TS-19 - (Flashback) Shane witnesses several patients and medical staff members being executed by soldiers. or were in the process of looting.Cold Storage (Webisodes) - Hide and Seek - As mentioned by Harris. Before civilization collapsed, the CDC had come up with the name "Wildfire" to describe the walker pandemic since the infection spread uncontrollably like a wild fire. The military most likely adopted this name soon after.Season 1: Episode 6 - Wildfire - Stated by Dr. Edwin Jenner in a video log. With military and emergency personnel severely overstretched and suffering from increasing casualty and desertion rates, a decision was taken to no longer try and maintain order throughout urban areas, and instead focus the efforts on protecting designated safe zones in easy to secure parts of the cities. These safe zones were policed under martial law and anyone caught breaking military rules was arrested and sent to detention centres.Fear The Walking Dead, Season 1, Episode 4 - Not Fade Away Operation Cobalt With the epidemic spreading and command and control beginning to falter, a decision was taken somewhere up the chain of command to abandon the safe zones and withdraw the military from the cities and back to the safety of their bases. Soldiers were instructed to withdraw from the safe zones in an orderly fashion during the night so as not to spook civilians. The operation also included an order for the "humane termination" of individuals in quarantined areas. The second stage of the operation was large scale napalm bombing of major cities to wipe out zombies that had infested urban areas. Cities known to have been bombed include: *Atlanta, Georgia *Los Angeles, California *San Diego, California *Portland, Oregon *Seattle, Washington *Phoenix, Arizona Military Bases and Outposts Military checkpoints and outposts, such as the one seen in King County, Georgia,Season 1: Episode 1 - Days Gone Bye - Rick stumbles upon a makeshift military camp. were established to maintain their overall presence and to manage the civilian population. However, these were eventually abandoned, whether on orders or out of necessity, or were completely overrun by walkers.Season 2: Episode 2 - Bloodletting - Shane and Otis arrive to a nearby FEMA aid station at a local high school, showing infected military and FEMA personnel alike. After the collapse of society, it is unknown if certain branches of the Military are still operational or have been reduced to small pockets of resistance. According to Lieutenant Welles, his small band of military survivors managed to fortify their previously established outpost for an extended period of time before having to leave the encampment when their perimeter was breached by walkers.Season 3: Episode 3 - Walk With Me - Lt. Welles informs the The Governor of his convoy's situation. This would imply that many other areas such as this are still active to some degree. However, this is not known for sure. Even if some military outposts are still functional, their influence on the outside world appears to be minimal, as massive areas remain unpoliced. 'Comic Series' National Guard Armory near Woodbury, Georgia The Governor mentioned that many of the soldiers at the installation deserted in order to be with their friends and families. A few of the Woodbury survivors were soldiers themselves and the town continued to use the base to occasionally retrieve weapons and ammunition and gasoline. The Prison survivors looted the remaining weapons for their upcoming battle with the Woodbury Army and commandeered a troop transport before setting the fuel depot ablaze to prevent the residents of Woodbury from using any of the remaining supplies against them. 'TV Series' King County, Georgia The U.S. Army, notably the 1st Cavalry Division, had set up a makeshift base near the hospital in King County, Georgia. They assisted with the evacuation of civilians as FEMA and various medical staff worked to quarantine the infected. During the later stages of the outbreak, the infected individuals were everywhere and despite the military's efforts to halt the infestation, they pulled out and abandoned the outpost. It seems as though they were initially successful in managing to contain the amount of walkers in the area, as numerous bodies wrapped in sheets are seen within the loading dock of the hospital. Nevertheless, the Army lost some soldiers due to the high amount of the undead. Before the Military pulled out, many who were infected, or came into close proximity of them, were indiscriminately executed within the hallways of the hospital, as witnessed by Shane who attempted to carry an unconscious Rick to safety. Atlanta, Georgia The military had focused most of its efforts in their attempt to keep the city of Atlanta free of infected and safe for people to take shelter in. Garrisons of heavily armed troops were stationed among numerous checkpoints and barricades throughout the streets of Atlanta. Various helicopters, both civilian and military, flew in evacuees from the surrounding area and from small, nearby towns. Multiple aid stations had been set up, as well as a refugee center equipped with quarantine measures. As planned, the military formed a defensive line but was quickly overwhelmed by the numbers of infected. After the defensive line was beaten, they set up safe areas for evacuation but they knew it wouldn't work, so the military panicked and retreated back to the base. However, the Military's attempt to establish a safe zone proved faulty at best as the large amount of people in one place increased the likelihood of the infection spreading violently. Within a short period of time, Atlanta had been overrun by large hordes of walkers amassing over the streets. In a last-ditch effort to stop the violent disease, the Military resorted to the nationally implemented "Operation Cobalt" and bombed the walkers from the air. When Rick Grimes rides into Atlanta during the events of "Days Gone Bye", he passes through a military checkpoint at an intersection. When he is swarmed by a horde of Walkers, he finds shelter in an abandoned M1 Abrams tank. Inside he finds a seemingly dead tank crewman. Rick takes the tanker's M9 Beretta pistol, but then realized that the soldier is a walker. Rick quickly shoots the tanker in the head, and the blast in such a small area disorients him. Upon discovering that the commander's hatch is open, Rick goes to the hatch and closes it, but not before realizing that his bag of guns is surrounded by walkers and that walkers are climbing on top of the tank. He is later saved by Glenn Rhee, who guides him out via radio in "Guts". Los Angeles, California As the epidemic continued to spread and the Los Angeles Police Department proved unable to cope with the increasing violence on the streets, the Governor of California issued a State Executive Order announcing a state of emergency and begun to deploy the National Guard to the worst affected areas. Realizing it would be impracticable to save everyone, the Guard abandoned most of the city and concentrated their resources on easy-to-defend areas, setting up twelve secure, fenced off safe-zones where they could provide basic services and protect the remaining population. The people who refused to be evacuated to the safe-zones either made their own way out of the city, were killed by infected, or were executed by the Guard due to their potential exposure to the virus. The city was later firebombed by the military along with the entire California coastline. The Coast Guard later broadcast a message stating that they could no longer provide assistance via air, sea or land. It is unknown whether this was due to desertions, loss of personnel to the infection, loss of equipment or a combination of all three. Western Seaboard George Geary mentions that the military have bombed several major cities along the western seaboard of the United States, including Portland and Seattle. Thus, it can be assumed that what happened in Los Angeles happened in these cities as well. Centers for Disease Control - Zone 5 Among the facilities closely guarded by the military is the CDC building within Zone in urban Atlanta. According to Dr. Edwin Jenner, the military cordon was overrun shortly after Atlanta fell. Afterwards, the facility's few remaining staff members committed suicide, fell victim to the infection, or fled to be with their families. Being the only research scientist left, Dr. Jenner was forcibly committed to finding a cure. However, his endeavor was short lived after a mistake in containment protocol destroyed one of the last remaining necrotic flesh samples from Test Subject 19, effectively destroying weeks of amounted work. During his research, he kept a series of video logs in hopes that someone important might be listening, but promptly gave up after his results to find a cure failed. Shortly thereafter, Rick and his group arrived to seek shelter from the outside. Dr. Jenner reluctantly let them in and offered them the facility's limited commodities in exchange for blood tests and human company. During their time there, Dr. Jenner attempted to explain what he knew about the disease, even showing a recorded video session of his latest test subject, later revealed to be his wife, and the effects the infection had with the human brain. The facility eventually self-destructed after the building's generators ran out of diesel fuel, taking Dr. Jenner and survivor Jacqui with it, and Rick's group narrowly escaping the building's destruction. Fort Benning The U.S. Army base was over 120 miles from the outskirts of Atlanta, and was described by Shane as "safe and heavily fortified" along with food, supplies, and protection since it was relatively isolated from civilization and away from the hot zone. After the trip to the CDC, the group came to the conclusion that Fort Benning was their next best option for survival. In Season 2, it was revealed by Dave to Glenn, Rick, and Hershel that Fort Benning had been overrun. In Season 4, it is hinted that US Army personnel, or at least some of them, deserted their posts and left the base, including brothers Mitch and Pete Dolgen, though the actual fate of Fort Benning has not been confirmed. Unnamed High School A high school near the Greene family farm was converted to an aid station by FEMA, most likely in response to the nearby hospital going up in flames some months ago. A trailer acting as a storage unit contained much needed supplies for Hershel Greene's impromptu surgery on Carl Grimes after he sustained a bullet wound to the chest. Shane Walsh and Hershel's farm hand Otis were tasked to retrieve the medical equipment, including respirators and anesthetics, in order for Carl to survive the operation. Some U.S. Army soldiers, specifically that from the 82nd Airborne Division, were stationed to protect the school grounds from the wandering dead. When Shane and Otis arrived, it is clear that the defense did not last long as many, if not all, of the soldiers succumbed to the army of walkers. Unnamed Refugee Center A small refugee camp protected by members of the Army National Guard was said to have been overrun shortly after the start of Season 3. As the camp was overrun, a group of Army National Guardsmen were forced to abandon the camp as panic took hold of its inhabitants and mass chaos ensued. The group escaped with two M35 trucks laden with food, equipment, and supplies, one Humvee, and a flatbed truck, with a UH-1 "Huey" helicopter in tow. After no more than a few days of driving, the convoy encountered a roadblock of vehicles on a highway and diverted off road. The helicopter was then unstrapped in order to fly ahead and scout the countryside for any signs of activity. After encountering mechanical failure, the Huey helicopter crashed into the forest near the fortified community of Woodbury. The only survivor out of its three occupants, its lone pilot, Lieutenant Welles, was taken to Woodbury. While being treated there he, without knowing the Governor's true intentions, informed him where the convoy was located. Being promised that his men will be led back to Woodbury for safety. The Governor later traveled to the convoy's location where he informed one of the soldiers in command, Brady, that Welles was at Woodbury, alive and well. Shortly after doing so, the Governor shot corporal, and the other Army National Guardsmen were gunned down by the Governor's men from the surrounding field and nearby tree line. All of the Army National Guardsmen's supplies were then looted by the Governor's men, and taken back to Woodbury, where he himself deceived everyone at Woodbury into thinking that the undead overran the convoy before they arrived. Shortly thereafter, Lieutenant Welles was quietly murdered and his head was kept as a trophy of sorts inside an aquarium along with other severed heads of the Governor's victims.Season 3: Episode 3 - Walk With Me. The Governor would later return to this campsite after slaughtering his own army, where he was then abandoned by his last remaining soldiers Caesar Martinez and Shumpert. While unconfirmed, their helicopter may be the same one spotted by Rick in "Days Gone By" while in Atlanta and the one that drew the herd out of Atlanta in a flashback in "Beside the Dying Fire." Big Spot Supermarket Near the West Georgia Correctional Facility, a contingent of U.S. Marines had set up a fortified encampment right outside the Big Spot supermarket for civilians to take shelter in. It was later overrun or abandoned, and a crashed twin-engine helicopter, possibly a Chinook, is seen wrecked on the roof of the building with its former passengers now walkers. Later on, several members of the prison attempted to raid the store for food and supplies, but walkers fell in through the badly decayed roof, and eventually the helicopter itself, destroying a large portion of the store and forcing the group to leave with very little supplies in hand. Considering no undead marines are actually seen, it can be assumed that the outpost was quickly ditched by the forces on the ground and the helicopter crew and passengers were the only casualties. Unnamed Military Camp This outpost was set up near the Mexico-United States Border by the US military and served as a refugee camp for survivors. At some point, a number of soldiers stationed at the camp died and reanimated, and the camp was seemingly abandoned given the large amount of supplies and equipment left behind. Survivors Sierra and Gabi met at this camp before joining each other and departed towards the border. Unnamed Carnival In "Say Yes", Rick and Michonne find an abandoned carnival that was seemingy used as a safe-zone. There was a warehouse filled with MRE's next to the carnival. Several undead soldiers and civilians seen there as well. The duo decide to go into the carnival in order to get weapons from there and this kill every walker in sight. Alexandria Safe-Zone The upscale planned community was a safe-zone established by the military in the early days of the outbreak, containing a handful of supplies for a large group of people. Ohio Congresswoman Deanna Monroe and her family were attempting to evacuate D.C. and return to Ohio to help handle the crisis in her state. While doing so, they were directed by the military to the neighborhood, among other survivors from D.C., and ordered to wait for their return, which never occurred. The evacuees used the supplies for their survival, including construction materials from a shopping mall nearby, which were used to build the wall. New survivors joined the community shortly thereafter. Deanna soon became their leader and saw promise and the rebirth of civilization in Alexandria. She believed who people were before the apocalypse mattered in rebuilding and sustaining the community. Reg Monroe, her husband, was a professor of architecture and took charge of building the walls. Her son, Aiden, was in ROTC and was made supply runner while her other son, Spencer, used the church tower as a sniper's post. She put Aaron and his boyfriend Eric Raleigh in charge of going outside to recruit more survivors due to their experience of working together for an NGO in Africa. Over time, Aaron and Eric recruited enough survivors to establish a thriving community. However, they recruited a man named Davidson who was the leader of a small group. Davidson and his group did not agree with Deanna and could not work in the safe-zone. Deanna had them exiled and driven out by Aaron, Aiden, and Nicholas, another member of the community. Because of what occurred with recruiting a group of survivors, Deanna suspended the recruiting program from taking in larger groups and instead focused on lone survivors. As time went on, Deanna saw that her citizens were not prepared for the outside world and that being inside the walls since the beginning of the outbreak made them weak and inexperienced in surviving. Knowing that this made them vulnerable to the undead and to hostile survivors that wanted to attack the Safe-Zone, Deanna allowed Aaron and Eric to resume recruiting larger groups. Hilltop Colony When the apocalypse began, the governor of Virginia declared a state of emergency and requested government assistance in handling the epidemic, bringing in FEMA. FEMA chose the Barrington House as one of its safe-zones, bringing trailers to the location as well as defense, security, and supplies. As survivors began to arrive to the now Hilltop Colony, they found themselves abandoned. Like every other government and military power across the United States, FEMA abandoned the Hilltop, like all the other abandoned safe-zones and civilian populations, leaving the survivors to fend for themselves. However, due to their location, the survivors of Hilltop saw promise. The terrain offered fertile land and crops, while the hill they presided on would offer them an advantage of oncoming survivors and the undead. At some point they used the lumber and tools from a nearby power mill to build a large wall around the colony's perimeter. Bloodworth Island The base was presumably abandoned by the Navy either during or sometime after the outbreak. At some point, it was settled by Virgil and his family. 'Video Game' Robins Air Force Base An Air Force base where Lilly was stationed, this military base was mentioned in the video game. Extra dialogue with Mark, who was also stationed there, reveals that the base was completely overrun by the time he escaped. There was a large food supply there though, which the group took and lived off for three months. Macon, Georgia The military made some attempt to establish a presence at the town in order to aid civilians and help evacuation efforts. Gunfire and explosions were heard by Lee and his group at the motel after escaping his family's drugstore as the military engaged a large horde of walkers. In the end, the military was forced to retreat and pull out of the town as more and more appeared and outnumbered the troops. A military helicopter ended up crashing through the roof of the store sometime later. The pilot inside died and turned in to a walker. An army jeep with a winch attached was also abandoned there, later used by Lee. 'The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct' Oakview, Georgia During the onset of the outbreak, residents of Oakview, Georgia began to flock towards Cherokee Hills Lumber Mill. The survivors there were led by Mike Swenson, a local logger, who fortified the isolated area from the undead. He initiated a deal with a military unit for supplies and ammunition and also began receiving government aid. Unfortunately, the entire place was overrun by walkers during the arrival of Daryl Dixon. Firesign Stadium The Military had organized an evacuation site in Firesign Stadium for civilians seeking refuge from the pandemic. Unfortunately, the entire stadium got overrun by walkers since many who arrived appeared to be infected, causing quarantine measures to be broken. However, pilots, both civilian and military, were still airlifting people away from the stadium as waves of the undead broke through the perimeter. Soldiers who stayed behind were either devoured by the infected or joined it ranks of the undead. Upon Daryl Dixon and his group's arrival, the stadium was already overrun with the last few helicopters departing elsewhere. Daryl's brother Merle then arrived in a humvee and stops Daryl from getting aboard the last one, telling him that the pilot was showing symptoms of the infection, leaving the accompanying survivors' fates unknown. Equipment Significant amounts of US Military materiel appear throughout series media. In The Walking Dead (TV Series) * Military (and ex-military) firearms are very prolific. The M4A1 Carbine is by far the most common assault rifle in the TV series. Browning M2HB heavy machine guns have made several appearances, first in Atlanta, and subsequently in Season 3 used by Woodbury residents. In Season 6, Abraham Ford finds an Airtronic RPG-7 (a custom variant of the Russian RPG-7 developed for special forces) on a reanimated soldier, later taken by Negan. Other active weapons that have appeared include the Beretta M9, Colt M1911A1, HK MK23 Mod 0, HK MP5, M16A2, MK18 Mod 0, HK416, M27 IAR, M14 EBR, and KAC SR-25. Former military firearms like the IMI Uzi, MAC-10, M16A1, and M1 Carbine also appear. * Military gear and clothing, designed to be rugged and withstand the stress of a combat environment (and thus also ''suited to the post-apocalyptic world), is often used by survivors. Sasha Williams uses an ex-USMC Load-Bearing Vest (LBV.) Abraham Ford occasionally wears his issue BDU pants. A variety of vests, holsters, backpacks, headgear, shirts, pants, boots, knives, and other equipment that appear is military issue, or surplus. * Abandoned military vehicles are fairly common. Three abandoned M1 Abrams tanks (actually mocked up FV4201 Chieftain Tanks that are British tanks not american) exist in Atlanta, one at a blockade and two at the CDC witnessed in Season 1. They are not seen during Atlanta's Season 6 appearances, so their ultimate fate is unknown. A Stryker APC also appears in the Season 1 premiere, most likely equipped with NBC (Nuclear, Biological, Chemical) protection. HMMWVs and military trucks (such as the M-35) make many appearances at military checkpoints. ** On occasion, survivors make use of military vehicles. In Season 3 The Governor steals two M-35 trucks and an HMMWV from the National Guard soldiers he kills, leaving behind a flatbed truck he later takes when on his own in Season 4. As shown in Season 7, The Saviors have at least one M-35 truck of their own. ** Mitch Dolgen's tank is an anachronistic M60 Patton MBT, phased out of the military by 1997. However, many were retained in domestic armories until the mid-2000s as reserve vehicles and target tanks for the USAF, and several have been maintained for display at various bases. Mitch's M60 has also had its coaxial and external machine guns removed, so it is very likely to be one of those decommissioned models (and not his "service tank" as he implies.) * Unseen US Air Force jets bomb the Georgia hospital that Rick is in during a flashback in TS-19. AH-64D Apache helicopters are seen bombing Atlanta during a Season 2 flashback. The national guard helicopter in Season 3 that later crashes is a UH-1H Huey. A crashed CH-47 Chinook appears in the Season 4 premiere. In The Walking Dead (Video Game) * Very old Civil War-era (deactivated) cannons, howitzers, Gatling Guns, and other pieces of 1860s military hardware and memorabilia appear in a museum Season 2. Members Comic Series *Abraham Ford - former non-commissioned officer in the U.S. Army. *Bob Stookey - Served as an Army medic sometime prior to his retirement. *Dwight - Confirmed to have been a soldier before the outbreak. *Mercer - Was in the Marines before the apocalypse. Novel Series *Gene Gavin - Major in the Army National Guard. *Manning - NCO in the Army National Guard. *Stinson - member of the Army National Guard. *Tommy Zorn - member of the Army National Guard. *Trey Barker - Master Sergeant in the Army National Guard. *Greely - member of the Army National Guard. *Johnson - member of the Army National Guard. TV Series ''The Walking Dead *Members of King County, Georgia **Lambert Kendal - Known to have served time in the military. **Possibly other King County residents. **Members of Harrison Memorial Hospital: ***CPL Cavalry Division Soldier - Was in the hospital trying the contain the infection. He enters Rick's room while Shane hides from him so as not to get shot and killed. He leaves afterwards leaving his status unknown. ***Pvt. Gaines - although his scenes are deleted and have yet to be seen, it is known that he was originally intended to have interacted with Shane. ***Many unnamed soldiers - Some were killed off by the infected or other soldiers killing them as they were getting attacked by the undead in order to limit the spread of the infection. ***A military camp is seen outside by the hospital after Rick wakes up from his coma showing tents, trucks, and helicopters thus showing a huge military presence before the infection became to much to handle and the hospital was abandoned. **A helicopter was seen and heard in The Walking Dead Webisodes: Torn Apart that stated that any living civilians should head towards the park for evacuation thus it should be assumed that there were at least some military members stationed there. This is further enforced by the fact that a zombified soldier, Callaway, was seen in the area. *Members of Atlanta: **Merle Dixon - Served time in the military, most likely in the U.S. Army as he talked about his time in a stockade for assaulting a non-commissioned officer. **Tank Soldier - seen undead in a tank, died during the battle for Atlanta. **A helicopter was seen by Rick and once again by some walkers that would later invade Greene Family Farm. It's likely that this helicopter was from a nearby military base, likely Fort Benning. Its also possible however that the helicopter belonged to CRM. **3 helicopters are shown during a flashback in Season 2 carrying out Operation Cobalt. It's likely that these helicopters came from Fort Benning thus proving that the military survived to some extant. **Many dead and zombified soldiers were seen on the streets of Atlanta. **Possibly some dead and zombified FEMA staff members in Atlanta. **Members of CDC: ***Candace Jenner - Head scientist at the CDC. Wife of Edwin Jenner. ***Edwin Jenner - Scientist at the CDC. Husband of Candace Jenner. ***Vi - Virtual intelligence computer used in the CDC. ***Many dead and zombified soldiers were seen around the CDC. **As part of Michonne's backstory, she was part of a refugee group after the dead started to rise thus it's safe to assume that there would've been a military presence in this refugee camp. **Members of Grady Memorial Hospital: ***A few military tents were scene by the entrance of the hospital thus indicating that this was at one point a military safe-zone. This is further reinforced by the fact that Bob Lamson stated that in the midst of Operation Cobalt the hospital was still trying to get patients out of the city with the help from the military. * Members of Fort Benning: ** Although never seen, since it is a military base that survived for some time in the apocalypse before it was invaded it is safe to assume that soldiers were stationed here. This is further enforced by the fact that the Dolgen brothers came from here. Furthermore, the 11 National Guardsmen that The Governor killed may have also come from here. * Members of an unnamed High School: ** Callaway - a soldier who died and reanimated during the early stages of the outbreak. ** Many undead solders. ** Many undead FEMA staff. * Members of the Living: ** In "Nebraska" both Dave and Tony tell Rick Grimes, Glenn Rhee, and Hershel Greene that they were heading to a safe-zone up by Washington, D.C. It's possible that this could have been an early reference to Alexandria Safe-Zone. ** In "Nebraska" Dave informs Rick Grimes that Fort Benning was run over by the undead. ** In "18 Miles Out" Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh take Randall Culver to a public work station at Mert County, Georgia. It's likely that this place had a military presence before it was overrun by the dead. ** Since Randall said that his group had heavy artillery it's possible that some of the other members of the Living were from the military. *Members of Woodbury: **Crowley - Is known to have some military experience though it is unknown if he actually served in the military. **Hinted by Philip Blake that some of his guards used to be in the military. *A group of 11 Army National Guardsmen: **Welles - Survived the helicopter crash. Head later decapitated for The Governor's walker head collection after having revealed his groups location. **Franklin - Killed in the helicopter crash, possibly of internal bleeding. Stabbed in the head before he can reanimate. **Sean - Killed in the helicopter crash when he tried to jump out of it and was bisected by one of the blades. He reanimates and is put down by The Governor. **Brady - Killed by The Governor. **Wilson - Killed by The Governor's men. **National Guardsman - Killed by The Governor's men. **National Guardsman - Killed by The Governor's men. **National Guardsman - Killed by The Governor's men. **National Guardsman - Killed by The Governor's men. **National Guardsman - Killed by The Governor's men. **National Guardsman - Shot at by The Governor's men. Survives the initial attack and tries to run away but is shot by The Governor. The Governor instructs Tim to put him down. * Members of West Georgia Correctional Facility: ** Bob Stookey - Served in the military as an U.S. Army field medic. ** In "Indifference" Rick Grimes and Carol Peletier come across Sam and Ana. As part of their backstory, they both found each other at a refugee center before it got overrun thus it's safe to assume that it had a military presence. ** Possibly other prison residents. * Members of Big Spot: ** Many unnamed members of the USMC - Most were drawn away from this location after Daryl, alongside others, made some noise loud enough to distract the walkers and lure them away from the location. Any remaining USMC members were on the roof where the helicopter crash happened and were killed off either by falling from the roof onto the store grounds, the survivors, or when the helicopter came crashing down. *Members of an unnamed apartment building: **David Chambler - Was a war vet before the apocalypse alongside Bill Jenkins. **Bill Jenkins - Was a war vet before the apocalypse alongside David Chambler. * Members of Martinez's Camp: **Alisha - Served in the U.S. Army Reserve. **Pete Dolgen - Served in the U.S. Army. **Mitch Dolgen - A tank operator in the U.S. Army. **Possibly other camp members who escaped Fort Benning alongside the Dolgen brothers **Several decapitated soldiers (most likely deserters) are seen in "Dead Weight" near Martinez's Camp. *Members of Abraham's Group: **Abraham Ford - A sergeant in the US Army. **Rosita Espinosa - It was revealed on Talking Dead by Ross Marquand that Rosita has past military experience. *Members of Alexandria Safe-Zone: **Aiden Monroe - An Army ROTC college student. **Francine - Served time in the military. **David - It's hinted that he may have served in the military. **In "Spend" Aiden shoots at an undead soldier several times until he accidently shoots the grenade attached to the soldiers uniform. After the explosion, the undead soldier is dead. Aiden is shown to have been thrown across the room due to the explosion and is impaled by two metal bars. Despite Glenn's best efforts to save Aiden, he is left behind and torn apart by walkers. **In "Sing Me a Song" Michonne kills a zombified serviceman for the walker blockade she creates. **In "Always Accountable" Abraham Ford finds an abandoned military truck and an undead soldier hanging from the edge of a bridge with an RPG launcher on its back. While trying to acquire the RPG launcher, the undead soldier falls off the bridge and dies. **In "The Big Scary U" Rick Grimes sees a helicopter flying up above him. However, its later revealed that the helicopter belongs to the group known as CRM. **As Alexandria was a military sanctioned safe-zone during the early stages of the apocalypse it is safe to assume that it's possible that some of their residents may be military or FEMA staff. * Members of the Saviors: **Joseph - Border patrol guard. **Possibly many more Saviors. * Members of Hilltop Colony: ** As the Hilltop Colony was initially a FEMA designated safe-zone during the early stages of the apocalypse it is safe to assume that it's possible that some of their residents may be military or FEMA staff * Members of an unnamed overrun carnival: ** Many unnamed undead soldiers - Seemingly everyone at the carnival was killed due to either walkers or other people attacking from either the inside or outside and turned. All were later put down by Rick and Michonne. ** Rick and Michonne also find a warehouse nearby the carnival that had several crates of military sanctioned MRE's. * Members of The Whisperers: ** Dante - An Army Medic that served time in Iraq. ***In "Ghosts" Dante tells Siddiq about how he lost his entire military squad in Fallujah and that he blames himself for that ''Fear the Walking Dead'' * Members of the California Army National Guard: ** Moyers - A first lieutenant in the California Army National Guard. ** Andrew Adams - A corporal in the California Army National Guard. ** Cole - A corporal in the California Army National Guard. ** Richards - A private first class in the California Army National Guard. ** Melvin Allen - A sergeant in the California Army National Guard. ** Castro - A sergeant in the California Army National Guard. ** French - A private in California Army National Guard. ** Jones - A private in the California Army National Guard. ** Johnson - A corporal in the California Army National Guard. ** Bethany Exner - The chief medical officer in the California Army National Guard. ** Elizabeth Ortiz - A nurse hired by Bethany Exner to help out at the National Guard Compound. ** Hodges - A nurse in the California Army National Guard. ** Scott - Served in the California Army National Guard. ** McElory - Served in the California Army National Guard. ** Shih - Served in the California Army National Guard. ** Vrakking - Served in the California Army National Guard. ** Nevins - Served in the California Army National Guard. ** Willimas - Served in the California Army National Guard. ** Grace Phillips - Served in the California Army National Guard. ** National Guardsman 1 - Served in the California Army National Guard. ** National Guardsman 2 - Served in the California Army National Guard. ** National Guardsman 3 - Served in the California Army National Guard ** Medic 1 - Served as a medic for the California Army National Guard. ** Many unnamed doctors, medics, and nurses - 2 nurses (considered the best) were taken during the first evacuation, 2 nurses were killed (likely killed by reanimated patients), the rest are seen trying to escape the facility as it is being overrun by the undead. ** Many unnamed soldiers - Many are seen evacuating the facility after the walkers breached the compound. Many were killed after the walkers breached the compound. A few soldiers managed to make it to a helicopter although that same helicopter was later seen by Madison and her group crashed in the L.A. River Basin. Operation Cobalt is also seen being deployed at the start of season 2 thus showing that the California National Guard did survive to some extant, enough to carry out Operation Cobalt, and it's likely they came from Edwards Air Force Base. ** Possibly many unnamed FEMA staff - Although never seen, given the situation it's not hard to believe that FEMA staff members would be working with the California National Guard in helping contain the virus. * Members of Edwards Air Force Base: ** A helicopter is seen about to evacuate Dr. Exner and her patients before the walkers invade the premise. Afterwards this helicopter is seen leaving, with it's ultimate fate unkown. ** Although never seen, given the fact that it's an Air Force base that survived into the apocalypse it is safe to assume that there would be a huge military presence here. Furthermore, it's likely that any survivors from the National Guard Compound breach would've attempted to head over here. * Members of an Unnamed Military camp: ** Colton - Border patrol guard ** Jaime- Soldier stationed at the camp. He died and later turned in a walker but was put down by Sierra ** Welch - Soldier stationed at the camp. He died and later turned in a walker but was put down by Sierra. ** 5 Unnamed Zombified soldiers ** 1 Dead soldier ** many unnmed Border Patrol Guards are living inside a bunker nearby * Members of Broke Jaw Ranch: ** Russell Brown - Fought in the Korena War and met his wife there after an incident. ** Martha Brown - Nurse during the Korean War and met her husband after an incident. ** Possibly other Broke Jaw Ranch members - Most likely dead after the walker invasion at Broke Jaw Ranch due to either walkers or lack of oxygen in the pantry after the two groups became one. * Members of Black Hat Reservation: ** José - Served time in Iraq. ** Lee - Army sniper. ** Possibly other Black Hat Reservation members - Most likely dead after the walker invasion at Broke Jaw Ranch due to either walkers or lack of oxygen in the pantry after the two groups became one. * Members of Morgan's Group: ** Sarah Rabinowitz - Former Marine. * People that Althea has interviewed: ** Abraham Ford - Sergeant in the US Army. ** Earl - Viatnam war veteran. ** Possibly many more unnamed people World Beyond * Unknown Location: ** Simms - Military corporal ** Farmer - PFC for the Marines ** Owens - PFC for the Marines * Members of CRM: ** Many unnamed members of CRM Video Game *Lilly - Airman stationed at Robins Air Force Base. *Larry - Served in the U.S. Army. *Mark - Airman in the U.S. Air Force. *David García - A soldier in the U.S. Army. *Ava - A soldier in the U.S. Army. Social Game *Ed - Served duty in Iraq right before the outbreak occurred. *Jackson - A soldier seen running a small military camp full of survivors in Atlanta. *Max - A soldier encountered in a destroyed building. *Nathan - Another soldier encountered with Max outside the destroyed building. *Soldier 1 - A soldier encountered at the military camp. *Soldier 2 - Another soldier encountered at the military camp. Survival Instinct *Groves - a Lieutenant in the Military mentioned over the radio. Gallery Comic Series soldier1.png|A dead soldier as seen from the comic in Issue 4 TV Series Gaines & Shane.jpg|Private Gaines and Shane Walsh as shown in the Season 1 - Behind the Scenes. Military_hospital 3.jpg|Soldiers escort and evacuate the medical staff from Harrison Memorial Hospital. Infetion.png|Soldiers firing their weapons. 800px-WDNonGunBeretta.jpg|A soldier pulls his Beretta M9 sidearm. Military_hospital 5.jpg|A soldier checks Rick's room for signs of the infected. Military_atlanta 2.jpg|An abandon army helicopter sits on the streets of Atlanta. Military_soldier 2.jpg|Rick watches as crows eat away at a decaying former military soldier. Abraham Tank Soldier1.png|Rick in the tank with a seemingly dead soldier Military_soldier.jpg|The former soldier inside the tank AMC Zombie crew in CDC set.png|Military Behind the Scenes. CDC outside 2.jpg|Several corpses outside the CDC military checkpoint. Military1-1.jpg|Military survivors encountered by The Governor. military camp 3.jpg The-walking-dead-helicopter.jpg|The helicopter piloted by Lt. Welles. Video Game Pharmacy Walkers.jpg|A military helicopter that had crashed in the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore. Military Jeep.jpg|A military jeep seen in Episode 3 of the video game. Military Pilot.jpg|A military helicopter pilot that had turned into a walker. Walking-Dead-Episode-3-Lee-vs-Pilot.jpeg|Lee struggles against the undead military pilot. Behind the Scenes *The only known and credited soldier in Season 1 is Private Gaines (played by Mike Senior) in a deleted segment in the episode, "TS-19". *The Tank soldier seen in "Days Gone Bye" was portrayed by Sam Witwer, in an uncredited cameo appearance. In interviews conducted after Frank Darabont's departure from the show, Witwer and Darabont revealed that the cameo was intended to set up a prequel episode (or webisode series) with the Tank Soldier as the central character. The story was to have focused on the Tank Soldier's attempts to secure Atlanta, his being bitten by a Walker, and his subsequent lonely death inside the tank. *The tank Rick climbs into in "Days Gone Bye" is actually a British Chieftain tank with a few cosmetic modifications to make it look like an Abrams. References Category:Locations * Category:Groups Category:TV Series Category:Comics Category:Video Games